The present invention relates to adjustable armchairs particularly of the type which are adapted to be used in theatres and the like.
As is well known, theatres, lecture halls, auditoriums of all types, and the like, have floors which are not necessarily situated in a horizontal plane throughout their entire area. For example, it is common to provide for the floor of such a theatre or the like a slope which extends downwardly toward the rear at the front region of the floor which is adjacent the stage or screen, in the case of a motion picture theatre, while the rear part of the theatre will have a floor portion which slopes downwardly toward the front of the theatre, and of course the balcony of the theatre, if it has a balcony, will generally slope downwardly toward the front of the balcony.
These different slopes for the floor of theatres or the like create problems with respect to the armchairs which are situated in rows one behind the other for accommodating the audience. It is necessary to construct armchairs of this type in such a way that they will compensate for the slope of the floor to which the chair is fastened, so that in this way the individual occupying the chair will not be uncomfortably tilted rearwardly or forwardly while at the same time the arms of the individual can comfortably rest on arms of the armchair which are situated at a comfortable angle for the individual, with respect to a horizontal plane.
Because of the above factors conventional chairs of the above type are expensive inasmuch as they must be specially designed for the particular slope of the floor to which the chairs are fastened. At the present time it is common to calculate the average slope of a region of such a floor and to provide armchairs of particular dimensions for such an average slope, while armchairs of other dimensions are provided for regions of the floor which have slopes which differ sharply from the latter average slope. Thus, this necessity of providing armchairs of different dimensions and different constructions for different parts of the theatre renders the armchairs quite expensive. Moreover, a considerable installation cost is involved because of the care which must be exercised in situating properly dimensioned armchairs at the sloping floor regions for which the particular armchairs were intended.